miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzygoraNysz/Alain Lefevre
|gatunek=Człowiek |wiek=14 |miejsce zamieszkania=Paryż |rodzina=Félix Lefevre (ojciec) Alice Lefevre (matka) |przyjaciele= |miłosne zainteresowania= |współpracownik= |wrogowie=Biedronka (jako Złe Oko) Czarny Kot (jako Złe Oko) |kwami=Raroo |moce=Kradzież szczęśliwych wspomnień (jako Złe Oko) Sprowadzanie nieszczęścia (jako Złe Oko) |broń= }} Alain Lefevre – nowy uczeń paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Powraca do rodzinnego miasta po dwóch latach od pożaru, w którym stracił rodziców. Wchodzi w posiadanie Miraculum Feniksa powiązanego z Kwami Feniksa – Raroo. Wygląd Normalnie= Alain jest wysoki i szczupły, o dosyć długich, sięgających do ramion włosach oraz ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Na co dzień nosi czarny sweter, pod nim granatową koszulę oraz czarne, sztruksowe spodnie i czarne półbuty. Swój wisiorek, będący miraculum, ukrywa pod ubraniem. |-|Złe Oko= Jego wygląd zmienia się diametralnie, gdy zmienia się w Złe Oko. Jest znacznie wyższy, ma ponad dwa metry wzrostu. Jego skóra staje się jasnoszara, jest chudy i smukły, ma długie nogi, wąski tors i ręce o wydłużonych palcach. Jego głowa jest zupełnie pozbawiona włosów, jego oczy stają się czarne z niebieskimi tęczówkami, na jego czole pojawia się zaś duże, trzecie oko, a jego zęby stają się długie i ostre. Na jego plecach, na poziomie łopatek pojawia się pięć ułożonych poziomo niewielkich rozcięć, z których wychodzi pięć czarnych macek. Zwykle ukrywa się jednak pod długim, czarnym płaszczem z kapturem, spod którego wychodzą jedynie macki. Osobowość Normalnie= Tragiczne wydarzenia sprawiły, że Alain stał się bardzo wycofany. Z powodu traumy, spowodowanej pożarem, Alain zaczął panicznie bać się ognia, zawsze z tego powodu nosi przy sobie butelkę z wodą, dzięki temu czuje się nieco bezpieczniej. Mocno tęskni za rodzicami, bardzo często ich wspomina, siedzi zwykle gdzieś na uboczu, przyglądając się swojemu kryształowemu oku, będącego dla niego najważniejsza pamiątką po nich. Poczucie niezrozumienia i osamotnienia sprawiły, że zaczął unikać ludzi, zrobił się zimny i nieprzyjemny. Przez doskwierającą mu samotność, stara się jednak przełamwyać swoją nieśmiałość. Alain pod tą chłodną otoczką okazuje się być całkiem przyjazny, jest łagodny i uprzejmy. Rozmowy nie przychodzą mu zbyt łatwo, stresują go. Gdy nerwy wezmą nad nim górę, zaczyna się gubić, mówić bardzo szybko i chaotycznie. Mimo to, kiedy trzeba potrafi jednak wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, staje się bardziej odważny, gdy musi bronić swoich racji. Jest też przy tym wyjątkowo uparty, bardzo ciężko przekonać go do zmiany zdania, choć potrafi to zrobić, gdy stanie przed niezbitymi dowodami. Chłopak wydaje się mieć urazę do sławnych i bogatych osób, odnosi się z pogardą zarówno do Chloé, jak i do Adriena. |-|Złe Oko= Jako złoczyńca jest zimny i okrutny, cierpienie innych ludzi sprawia mu radość i satysfakcję. Szydzi z Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, gdy ma nad nimi przewagę, wpada we wściekłość, gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli. Jest dumny i uparty, choć ma zamiar zdobyć miracula dla Władcy Ciem, często nie słucha jego rozkazów, chce wszystko rozegrać po swojemu. Miraculum Miraculum Feniksa to duży, ciemnoniebieski kamień, okrągły i gładki, z białym okręgiem namalowanym na jego środku. Alain od śmierci rodziców nosi go zawsze przy sobie, nieświadomy tego, że jest on miraculum. Tworzy z niego wisiorek, kryształowe oko jest podtrzymywane przez srebrny element w kształcie ptasich szponów, dwa trzymały go z jednej, dwa z drugiej strony. Całość zawieszona jest na skórzanym, czarnym rzemyku, ozdobionym cienkimi, srebrnymi liniami. Relacje Wkrótce... Zdolności Jako Złe Oko posiada dwie zdolności. Swoim trzecim okiem wykrada szczęście każdego, kto tylko na nie spojrzy. Może również wystrzeliwać z niego purpurowe oraz niszczące, czerwone promienie. Swoimi normalnymi oczyma może sprawić, że temu, na kogo patrzy, przytrafia się coś złego. Nigdy nie otwiera trojga oczu jednocześnie. Roztacza również wokół siebie chłodną aurę, sama obecność w okolicy Złego Oka sprawiła, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot byli bardziej przygnębieni, zaczęli wątpić w swoje możliwości. Aura jest na tyle silna, by wpłynąć nawet na ukryte wewnątrz miraculów kwami. Cytaty Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie